kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Wickens
Crystal Wickens, also known as Wiccan and later known as Wytch, is an anti-social bookworm by day, but by night, she uses her technical know how to stage what appears to be magical acts of vengeance as Wiccan. Despite working with him, she has a tense relationship with Sandman due to her willingness to kill. Her brother is Travis Wickens, a former KND operative. Gameverse Firstborn Saga Crystal lived in Devon, England during her childhood, in a mobile home park called Kingston Crossing. She admired her brother for being in the KND, and Travis liked to record his missions and show her. When she was four, the neighbor kids liked to beat Crystal up in Henry Churchill's pretend games, calling her the Hairstress. In Before They Were Kings, Crystal saves a centipede from one of their games and is beaten up before her brother saves her. The next day, Crystal shows the group a hologram projector and fights the monsters it projects, then invites them to her house to show her brother's videos. Henry didn't come due to his fear of Crystal's hair. Her intention was to make them jealous of the KND, but the kids were inspired to join them. The kids have a pretend battle with Crystal before they are ambushed by the Parent Teacher Organization of Eradicating Youngsters. Crystal is able to ride one of Terrible Tutor's flying books and ground the man. When a Thesaurus Rex appears to destroy Crystal's house, she runs inside and comes out with a S.P.I.C.E.R., setting the book monster on fire. Henry Churchill reveals to be inside, controlling the rex, and his reasons for setting this up were to remind them of the dangers KND faces. However, his friends are even more inspired to join KND, but they won't do so without Henry. Henry is touched, and when Travis returns, Henry informs him they want to join KND. Henry then tries to dye Crystal's hair brown. Crystal makes a cameo in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, during "Heroes Together", in which she fights the Witch during the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. They both unleash powerful rays of magic at each other, but Wiccan's prevails in the end and knocks the Witch out. During the 20-year timeskip, she meets and befriends Nolan, likely under similar circumstances as in Passive Tendencies. She begins to accompany Nolan and his friend, Yuki on their regular superheroing night patrols, referred to as Team Hero. In Zen and Intent, Crystal receives a detention from Mrs. Rodski for doodling the KND in her notebook during class. Nolan York brings her lunch as they go out to sit with their friends, celebrating their victory against The Candy Ring. They are later at the Prospectors' hideout, where Danika surprises Crystal with a greeting before she explains they were called to the Sooper Convention Center. After picking Nolan up at his house (in which the girls swooned over his shirtless body), they go to the Convention Center, where they watch a message from The Figure. The Figure has captured and threatens to kill Kuki and Wally. The KND scrambles to find them, but Crystal helps narrow down the search points to 10 locations. Her team successfully finds The Figure in a warehouse, with Jagar King aiding them in the fight. The Figure is able to steal Jagar's Chrono Staff and attempts to go back in time to stop The Brain's defeat, but Crystal grabs onto him and time travels as well. The two end up jumping through various eras, unknowingly causing the events of several stories like The Witch's Ghost or the Madotsuki Arc. They end up in the Final Brain during the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, during which Crystal engages The Witch in a battle and defeats her with her artificial magic. Crystal and Figure clash over the staff again and warp to the point where Nolan defeats Revan Bane Sidious. After more fighting and time-jumping, The Figure falls through a Time Gate and is lost to an unknown era. Nextgen Series In First Day, as Nolan comes to ask her for advice at The Q, regarding his son, Dillon going to CND Training. In The Son of Evil, Team Hero tries to subdue the rebellious Nerehc, whom they believe to be Cheren, but the heroes are bested by the Negative. In Operation: SCARY, Crystal appears during the song in the opening sequence, singing about how she loved Halloween as a little girl. She and Yuki are entrusted by Nolan with watching the city (whereas Crystal dresses as a real witch), and go after Jack O'Lantern as he begins hopping rooftops. Using his scythe, he teleports Crystal away and casts the Curse of Monsters over the world. When the curse spreads that turns everyone into their Halloween costumes, Crystal awakens in the graveyard, discovering she transformed into a real witch. Shortly after, Crystal meets the Scary Godmother, and after Crystal explains she's really a human, Scary takes Crystal to meet her friends at the Fright Side. During her stay, Crystal refuses to believe all this is real, while Scary Godmother sings her a song to convince her otherwise. Scary Godmother then tries to teach her magic as Crystal explains the situation with Jack O'Lantern and the Curse of Monsters. Scary calls Darkrai to explain this, in which Crystal discovers Nolan is with him, and when both teams try to meet up, Crystal and co. end up captured by the traitorous Harry the Werewolf. Scary and Crystal are held over a boiling water pot that threatens to melt them, but they are rescued by Sector W and Team Vweeb. Crystal engages Harry in a duel outside and bests the werewolf before Count Max puts him to sleep. Crystal and Scary Godmother get to Gallagher Elementary, where the former takes Jack O'Lantern's Reaper Scythe during his laughing fit. They get below the clocktower, where Nolan is having his duel with Dracula. By mustering a Patronus Charm, Crystal created a light that rendered Dracula helpless, saving Nolan from doom and allowing him to deal the final blow. Afterwards, using Jack's Reaper Scythe, she cast a combo spell of Transfiguro and Expecto Patronum to the heavens, which cured everyone from the Curse of Monsters and saved the world. When Scary Godmother asks what she thought about while making the Patronus, she claims it's when she first met Nolan. In Operation: CLOWN, Crystal joins Nolan and Yuki to going to Punk Hazard and rescuing Dillon and the other children. They discover the lab is run by Caesar Clown, who is conducting experiments on children of many races and turning them giant. In her attempt to rescue them, Crystal and Team Dillon are frozen by Monet, but escape with Zach Murphy's help. While the children escape, Crystal battles Monet and knocks her out, leaving her to be mutated by the Bang Gas-Z. As they and the children escape in the underground passage, Crystal and friends fight off the angered Monet-Z to get away. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Crystal and Yuki join Nolan on his mission to find info on Don Quixote Doflamingo. They go to Civic City and infiltrate a Toys 4 Grab store, beating down Doflamingo's guards while Crystal was knocked against a shelf in the scuffle. A Sheriff Woody doll fell on her, and while she remembered aloud having a crush on the toy as a girl, the toy began 'hitting' on her. She frightfully started beating it until Nolan interrogated the toy, eventually learning that these toys used to be people kidnapped by Doflamingo and made what they are. To get info on Doflamingo's whereabouts, they must go to Freddy's Pizzeria and speak to the toys there, but to survive Freddy's, they go to Warbucks Mansion in New York City to speak to a Yipper about it. After Nolan gains blueprints of the mansion from Madame Rouge, he entrusts Crystal with sneaking into the mansion herself, as one person would be safer when they aren't trying to cause a disturbance. Crystal snuck in through the pumphouse, unknowingly inhaling Fear Gas upon entry, and as she got inside the mansion, she fell under Affright's nightmare world. She fought her way through and destroyed the giant Affright with a Patronus Charm, freeing herself as Nolan and Yuki got inside to find her. They locate Annie's room and speak to the Yipper about Freddy's Pizzeria, so with their notes ready, they returned to Civic City. Crystal and Yuki are given the task of keeping the interior music active from outside while Sandman enters the restaurant. Crystal and Yuki enter the restaurant when they lose contact with him and save Nolan from Freddy Fazbear. Foxy tells them all how they came to be this way, and a girl named Sugar turned them into toys. The animatronics threaten to kill the heroes before Emily Dickson appears and destroys them. The next day, the trio goes to Dressrosa as Yuki sneaks into the Toy House to find Sugar. However, Crystal and Nolan are discovered by Diamante, but are rescued by Sector V before they were attacked. They get into Fun Fun Castle, where Crystal is ambushed by Monet Sinclaire-Z and Vergo. The latter commands the monstrified harpy to attack Crystal, but the pseudo-witch evades and manages to knock Vergo off Monet's back and gas him unconscious. She tricks Monet into aimlessly hitting the walls to knock her out. Crystal later finds Cheren Uno inside Sugar's room, realizing he was turned into a toy before and telling him the whole story. Cheren grows angered at Doflamingo, Sr., and goes to kill the president. Crystal escapes Dressrosa with her friends, and she later helps them infiltrate the Nine Rivers Country, for info on Ted Wassanasong. The group ends up captured by Hugo Strange. Crystal is locked in a cell in CIA Langley, where Crystal's staff is taken from her. Nolan frees Crystal with Carol Masterson's help, then they locate Crystal's staff in the Weapons Storage. She uses fire spells to burn the chi-blocks around Yuki's liquid nitrogen capsule, allowing the man to unfreeze himself. They all escape the base and thank Carol before returning to their respective homes. The heroes are later called by the mysterious Riddler to rob several carriages of their toxic bottles of milk. Sandman keeps a few bottles and brings them to Haruka to see what toxin is in them. While she is still figuring this out, the heroes must take Kami to G.U.N. H.Q. after her daughter gets kidnapped by GUN. At the base, Brett Gunkan reveals that Hugo Strange has a base in Magnostadt, a magic city in Arabia. The heroes return to Haruka, who learns with help from Caesar Clown that the chemical in the milk is Lazarus. Their journey takes them to Pueblo de Niebla, where The Gang had also gone, and is where Carter Pewterschmidt is mining Lazarus. Team Sandman get caught up in the scuffle that takes place in Niebla, wherein they team up with Sector SCYTHE to fight Heartless. During the scuffle, Crystal could not see the Spirit KND operatives (for she never witnessed anyone's death), and was unknowingly helping Beat and Rhyme in their fight against Boomhauer. When Boomhauer cast a Wind Tsunami, Crystal absorbed the wind into her staff and used it against him, eventually dealing a fatal blow to the Heartless by puffing the wind into his mouth. Crystal took pride in her solo victory, annoying Beat and Rhyme, who put ghost-boogers on her cloak as a prank. Team Sandman gets ambushed by CP10 when they attempt to leave for Magnostadt, but Sector V saves them. The trio goes to Magnostadt, and while exploring the city, they encounter a nun child named Index, who demands food. Crystal climbs a tower to a room of watermelons, taking one to give to Index. After she is satisfied, Index shows them the secret entrance to Dr. Strange's hideout. Team Sandman fights past guards and gets to a room with magic dust, trapped shadows, and Death Magic in jars, which Crystal almost touches before Sandman stops her. They find a boy trapped in a purple crystal, and Hugo Strange reveals him to be Zeref. Strange is wearing a suit that channels magic energy, using it to trap Team Sandman as his hideout lifts up into the sky as a ship. Team Sandman is rescued by Sector SA before the ship vanishes. Sector SA introduces their selves as Index reveals to be a member. Crystal mistakes the leader, Nagisa to be a girl, but when she is corrected, Crystal feels embarrassed. Battles *Crystal vs. The Figure. *Crystal, Nolan, and Yuki vs. Nerehc Onu. *Crystal and Yuki vs. Jack O'Lantern. *Crystal vs. Harry the Werewolf. *Crystal vs. Monet Sinclaire. *Crystal vs. Affright. *Crystal vs. Monet-Z and Vergo. *Crystal vs. Boomhauer. *Team Sandman vs. CP10 (briefly) KND: Universe Crystal appears in KND: Passive Tendencies, having recently moved from the UK to Quahog, and quickly becoming the target of bullying. During an incident involving her being tripped by Gwen Tucker and being laughed at by many on lookers, Nolan York intervenes, not wanting Crystal to wind up like Affright. A few days later, Crystal enters the The Q, a book store, in search for books on the history of witchcraft, where she ran into Nolan again. As he helped her find the history book section, she thanked him for his help days ago. Later on as she went to pay for her books, she watched as Sandman ran out of the book store. She then stated that besides the bullies that she liked Quahog. Crystal later dons the name Wiccan as she aims to exact her revenge on her may bullies. After realizing her enemies didn't fear her, Crystal enlisted the help of Sandman on his terms. She later participated on saving the Mayor from Teen Tornado. Weeks later, Crystal, along with Nolan as their alter egos, ambushed a shipment of teen tech. Nolan strong-armed the receiver, Pester, into telling them that he was supposed to deliver the shipment to Bloody Mary. Crystal later voiced her opinion on Nolan's 'no killing' rule, saying it would be easier and no chance of villains returning. Crystal and Nolan would later track Mary in order to find out the Teen Cells current Head Quarters. Crystal managed to get the info out of Mary by threatening her with the chance of death. Crystal and Nolan would enter the Teen H.Q., only to be greeted by Gwen, Doug, Garret, Catherine, and Promethean. Crystal manages to defeat Promethean before she and Nolan took out Doug, Garret, and Catherine. During the fight, Crystal took Doug's gun and held Gwen at gun point, ready to execute the teen leader for tormenting her. Nolan managed to calm Crystal down and convince her that it wasn't the right thing to do. Gwen and the rest of Crystal's tormentors were later taken away due to a ledger Nolan had found during the fighting, showing all of the horrible and illegal things they've done. Weeks later, and the recapture of Tornado, Nolan and Crystal return the former teen villain to Brookfield Insane Asylum, only to be attacked and knocked out by Monger, who would kill a number of guards and Tornado while setting free a number of criminals. Crystal and Nolan would later find Quahog to be under attack by criminals released by Monger from the Asylum and County Jail, even by villains such as Pester. Nolan would leave to handle Holiday while Crystal took care of Pester. As Crystal fought Pester, Monger stepped in and easily defeated Crystal. Monger would take Crystal and leave Pester to give Sandman a message. Crystal would later awaken to find Nolan facing down Gwen, her fellow former KND colleagues, and Monger. Crystal manged to escape from the ropes that bound her and watched as Nolan tried to save Monger from falling to his death, only for the cyborg/zombified Numbuh 414 to cut his own arm off and fall to his demise to the river bellow. Crystal and Nolan would joke about both needing a hospital for their troubles, only for Nolan to be shot by Kayla Valera and fall to his supposed death as Crystal watched in horror. Crystal appeared in 'KND: Redeeming Tendencies', where she and many friends and foes of Nolan attended his funeral. Crystal, along with many others, noted the fact his body was never found but accepted that he was dead. Crystal sadly admitted? that he was possibly the closest thing to a friend she had. Crystal appears in 'KND: Galactic Endgame', having joined The Society and the Prospectors in between the events 'KND: Passive Tendencies'. Crystal resents Numbuh Infinity for his decision to allow Kayla Valera into the secret organization, due to her being the one to seemingly kill Nolan. During the sudden appearance of a Sandman, Wiccan returned to Quahog and saved Kayla, now known as Sand, from a deadly blow by launching her projectile. Crystal watched as Sand unmasked the imposter Sandman and watched as Kayla walked away. Crystal later joined Nigel and Numbuh 8/92 in fighting RAMON-4 during his return to Earth. Upon his defeat, however, RAMON-4's brain module short circuited. Crystal later joined Nigel, along with Josh and William on finding the jungle that appeared in the Bald Brit's vision. During the mission, Crystal became increasingly annoyed with William's antics. Crystal, along with the other core field members of The Society, later investigated the destruction of the KND Arctic Base. Crystal solemnly took in the destruction before as she searched the wreckage. Crystal then joined Nigel, Josh, Roady, and William as they investigated a warehouse in search of who was responsible for the destruction of the Arctic Base. The group was attacked by Death's Head II, who was sent to kill Nigel by Benedict Uno. Crystal utilized her hologram generator to distract Death's Head II, giving Josh and Nigel an opening. Josh then, due to his knowledge of the original Death's Head, activated Death's Head II's dimension/time transporter, sending it to an unknown location. During the attack on Quahog by The Anarchist, Crystal, Nigel, and the rest of the Prospectors were sent to find Kayla, and if able, stop the Anarchist. After finding Kayla, the team chased The Anarchist. The Anarchist then infected Crystal with Nightmare Toxin, causing Crystal to relive Nolan's death and her inability to prevent it. Crystal was later taken away by Numbuh 8/92 to Soulless back at The Society for treatment. During the aftermath of The Anarchist's attack on Quahog, Crystal returned to the town while she recuperated from the Nightmare Toxin. She would recall the reasons why she took up her vigilante persona and her friendship with the deceased Nolan. She took up a new outfit and new name, calling herself 'Wytch' and set out into her town, quickly retaking her town from a reemerging Candy Ring. Crystal then set out to finally bring down her tormentor, Gwen Tucker, now going by the name 'Prom Queen'. After defeating Prom Queen, Crystal returned to her place with The Society. Gilligan's Conundrum In an alternate reality caused by Hoagie Gilligan, Crystal grew up to resent the Kids Next Door after her brother Travis Wickens was killed by Jonah Icarus. Crystal moved to Quahog years later. After being bullied for being new, Crystal took up an outfit and began to terrorize her tormentors at night. Crystal's activities did not go unnoticed as a residential government sponsored KND operative, Agent 2030, began to look into the mysterious night terror that plagued bullies. Initially hostile in their first encounter, Crystal has since warmed up to the operative, even going as far as to work with him on occasion. Relationships *Numbuh 283: Crystal had a strong relationship with her brother before his death. His death led to Crystal attempting to join the KND, only to be rejected. *Nolan York: Crystal's first documented friend and partner. Crystal originally met Nolan, after he stuck up for her. Since then, Crystal has harbored feelings for the envoy of Morpheus. *Nigel Uno: Crystal met Nigel after joining The Society. Crystal recognizes Nigel as some sort of savior in a sense, not questioning his apparent role as de facto leader. *Kayla Valera: Ever since the apparent death of Nolan at the hands of his girlfriend Kayla, Crystal has resented her. Over time, Crystal has learned to forgive Kayla, realizing what she was genuinely sorry for her actions. *Gwen Tucker: Upon her arrival to Quahog, Gwen and the rest of her friends had tormented Crystal, eventually leading to Crystal becoming Wiccan. *Josh Puncture: Crystal and Josh became friends since joining the Prospectors. Crystal possesses a great deal of respect for Josh and vice-versa. Appearance Crystal has dark purple hair and gold eyes, and is very slender. She wears a navy-blue dress, a purple hooded cloak, and light-brown sandals. Her fingernails are slightly long and painted magenta. On Halloween, Crystal dressed in a black witch's uniform, complete with a pointed hat, and painted her skin green. When the Curse of Monsters made her a real witch, her hair turned white. Personality Tormented by her peers, Crystal has adopted a sarcastic attitude. She also formed a hate for the bullies around her and assumed her alter-ego for the purpose of taking revenge at first. But after Nolan stopped her and helped her see things differently, she steadily lost her desire for revenge and adapted his philosophy, even forming feelings for the vigilante. Crystal possesses above average intelligence, using it to create her arsenal. Abilities Wiccan possesses above average intelligence. She uses the ruse of her using witchcraft to strike fear in those who've wronged her, where in reality she uses advanced machines and special effects to carry out her plots. Such equipment Wiccan utilizes include: a staff that can levitate, smoke pellets, and a hologram generator. Wiccan's staff is also equipped with numerous attack-based settings that mimic magic. By turning a dial on the staff, she can select a spell to shoot from the staff. Just as well, she uses the staff to fight in physical combat. Wiccan is also good at basic stealth maneuvers like sidling on ledges or jumping thin footholds. When the Curse of Monsters changed her into a real witch, she was able to use real magic, and was skilled enough to not only conjure a Patronus, but to rid the world of the Curse of Monsters using Jack's Reaper Scythe. Staff settings: *Fireballs *Ice mist *Ground Quake *Levitate *Sun flash *Wind inhale/exhale Stories She's Appeared KND: Universe *KND: Passive Tendencies *KND: Redeeming Tendencies *KND: Holiday Special *Gilligan's Conundrum *KND: Galactic Endgame Gameverse *Before They Were Kings *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (cameo) *Zen and Intent *First Day *The Son of Evil (Chapter 3) *Operation: SCARY *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Crystal is voiced by Alesia Glidewell, for her role as Krystal in Star Fox Assault. *Wiccan is based off of Master Cyclonis from Storm Hawks. *Her gameplay style in the Nextgen Series is based off the general gameplay of Star Fox Adventures (due to her staff), with a mix of Batman: Arkham style. *In either respective universe, her name is Crystal and she is Nolan's sidekick, while in Gameverse, Nolan's other sidekick is Yuki Crystal, so sometimes they get confused which one anyone is speaking of. *Crystal's role was meant to be substantially lesser than what it is. Reaction to the character led to an expansion of the character, branching out from the original "Sandman Rogue" idea. *Her Sburb Title would be Witch of Tech, because she bases her technology off witchcraft. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Allies Category:Prospector Category:Magic Users Category:Europeans